A successful business or social network is usually supported by many active users and manifested with a large archived database contributed by the active users. In many instances, the successful business or social network needs to refrain from collection of subscription fees when there is limited tangible benefit for participants. Successful networks, such as Facebook, MySpace, Twitter, and others, attract users by providing free services by first investing in development of a website or a central server system. Users, in turn, by actively providing data to the website or the central server system for exchanging information in their networks, establish and prosper relationships with other users. Upon agreement, the data shared by the users can be used for revenue generating activities to recover and possibly make profits for the initial website or central server system investment.